Just Give Me A Reason
by LittleMissFanGirl14
Summary: Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of romance, flowers, kisses, hugs, and... a wild party at the Watsons? Join Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Garrett, and Delia as they weave a tail of romance and friendship in an explanation to Nora and Bob as to why the house is a mess, and what exactly they did earlier. Pairings: Dogan with Jarett-Larett love triangle. First IDDI story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**  
**Third Person POV:**

The house was silent. Every light was on, and every door and window was open, but it was nonetheless silent. A car pulled into the driveway. Out stepped Nora and Bob Watson. They walked up to the front door. Nora inserted her keys into the lock, and opened the front door.

They gasped in shock at what they saw.

"I can't believe they had a party again!" Nora said in disbelief and surprise.

"I can." Bob deadpanned. "Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia, and Garrett are always getting themselves in trouble."

They took a second to take in their surroundings.

The floor was covered in chips, pretzels, cups, and punch and water stains. Red and white balloons were scattered across the ceiling and along the ground. Pink and purple streamers covered the stairs, couch, and the entire living room, kitchen, and dining room. Someone had even written the words, "Logan rocks!" and "Let's have a make out party!" on the wall. The gang was nowhere in sight. Nora and Bob headed to the first place they would always look for the kids- the basement.

There they were. Unlike the rest of the house, the basement was untouched.

They couldn't say the same for the kids.

Lindy was standing against the back wall looking really angry. There was vanilla ice cream all over her face. Garrett was standing in the middle of the room, with two bright red lip imprints on both of his cheeks. Jasmine was sitting in a chair, upset, her head soaked in bright red punch. Delia and Logan were sitting on the couch- completely devoid of any kind of mess.

But that wasn't the weird part.

Logan had his arm around her shoulders.

And she didn't look disgusted or forced.

"What is going on here?" Nora demanded.

"I didn't do it!" They all shouted at once.

"Well we want an explanation as to why Lindy is covered in ice cream-"

"Why Garrett has lipstick on his face." Bob chimed in.

"Why Jasmine is soaking wet." Nora continued.

"Why the house is a mess." Bob went on.

"And why is THAT happening?!" They yelled in unison pointing at Delia and Logan.

"Mom, dad, I know this looks bad, but we can explain." Lindy said, wiping some ice cream out of her eyes.

"Well then start explaining then!" Nora demanded.

"Okay, but who should start explaining?"

"Don't you usually do?" Logan butted in,.

"Yeah but, I don't know where to begin this time." She admitted. "Logan, will you start?"

"Nope."

"Garrett?"

"Nuh uh."

"Delia?"

"Not a chance."

"Jasmine?"

"Fine! I'll go." Jasmine piped up, standing abruptly.

"Thank goodness." Lindy sighed, relieved.

Jasmine pushed her drenched hair out of the eyes, and said, "It all started four days ago..."

* * *

**Flashback**  
**Jasmine's POV:**

_The bell rings, signaling the end of the period, and the start of lunch. I walked over to my locker, and got the books I needed for classes after lunch, when Lindy ran over. _

_"Hey, did you hear about the party this Friday?" She asked excitedly. _

_"No, what party?" I questioned. _

_"A couple of seniors are throwing a party, and they said everyone's invited! Apparenlty, the senior hosting the party lives in a mansion or something. Are you going?"_

_"Oh Lindy." I put a hand on her shoulder mockingly. "Of course I am." _

_Lindy chuckled._

_"Do Logan, Garrett, and Delia know about this Valentine's Day party?" I asked her._

_Yeah, you heard me. Valentine's Day is Friday. I can't wait to meet my perfect Prince Charming... I hope. _

_"Delia knows, and so does Garrett, as for my brother, he may know but I'm not sure."_

_"Of course I heard." A voice behind me that was unmistakeably Logan's cut in. "Besides, who wouldn't want all this at a party?" He gestured to himself like he was comparing himself to Prince William or something. _

_"Weirdo." Lindy commented, tugging my arm. "Come on Jaz, let's go to lunch so we can get the deats on the party."_

_"Let's go!" I agreed, and we dashed down the hall to the cafeteria. _

_"Wait for me!" Logan called after us. _

_Flashback End_

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

"Wait, how come there was a party here if you were going to go to a party somewhere else?" Mom asked, confused.

"We'll get to that." Garrett answered.

"Fine, but there's a lot more that needs to be explained." Dad said.

"Right. Who wants to go next?" Logan asked.

"I'll go." Garrett said. "Logan and I were getting our lunches, and were sitting at our table when..."

* * *

**Flashback**  
**Garrett's POV:**

_"Do you think the girls are gonna go?" I asked Logan at our table. _

_"Jasmine and Lindy told me they were going, as for Delia... she may want to bring her goat again. That we have to prevent from happening."_

_"Yeah. We may lose all our street cred as a result of that." I agreed._

_Logan raised an eyebrow. "Street cred?"_

_"Too much?" _

_"Yeaaah." _

_The girls came to the table. "Hey guys." Lindy greeted us. _

_"What's up?" Jasmine chirped. _

_"How's life?" Delia asked in her usual goofy way of greeting us._

_"Get the deats on the party?" Logan asked them. _

_"The party starts at seven and ends when the sun rises." Jasmine replied. _

_"Great." _

_"Can I bring my goat?" Delia asked eagerly. _

_"Delia don't bring the goat." Logan told her. "It may ruin our 'street cred' as Garrett said." The girls burst into laughter. I turned red. _

_"It's true at least!" I argued. _

_"Not even for a little while?" Delia pressed. _

_"No!" The rest of us said._

_Flashback End_

* * *

**Delia's POV:**

"I still don't understand why I couldn't my goat with me." I told them, shrugging.

"We just said it was because you would have-" Jasmine cut herself off and shook her head.

"Never mind."

"So, you were going to a party with a bunch of people you barely know, to a house that's owned by someone you don't know?" Mrs. Watson questioned.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

Mr. Watson sighed. "Details please?"

"Okay. Well after school we headed over to Rumble Juice..." Lindy continued.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm here with an IDDI story! I've had this idea in my brain for at least two weeks, and I wanted to put it out there. So here you go! I hope you guys liked chapter 1. Chapter 2 will hopefully be out this week too. Catch you later! **

**-Liv **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**  
**Flashback**  
**Lindy's POV:**

_Jasmine, Delia, and I sat at a table while the boys got our drinks._

_"So why are you guys gonna wear to the party?" Jasmine asked._

_"I don't know yet." Delia responded._

_"Maybe later we can all go shopping for dresses later." I suggested._

_"Sounds great!" Jasmine chirped._

_"What's taking the boys so long?" Delia wondered._

_"I'll go see." I said, making my way over to the boys. Logan was paying, and Garrett was holding his drink, turned around-_

_-and spilled it all over my yellow shirt. _

_"Oh my god, Lindy! I'm sorry!" Garrett apologized, grabbing a couple of napkins from a nearby table, and began cleaning my shirt. _

_"It's okay Garrett." I said to him. I looked up._

_So did he._

_Our eyes locked. _

_I froze. So did he._

_After a good 10 seconds. I snapped out of it. "So um thanks for cleaning me up." I turned my head as I felt my cheeks start to flame._

_"No problem." He said, handing me mine, Jasmine's and Delia's drinks._

_"Thanks." I mumbled before scooting back to the table._

_Delia looked at me, confused. "Lindy what was that about?" She asked._

_"Yeah, Lindy, what was that?" Jasmine questioned. Her face was a mixture of confused and... anger?_

_I shook my head. "It was nothing guys. Really."_

_"Didn't seem like nothing." Delia commented._

_"Definitely not." Jasmine agreed, the same mixed expression still plastered on her face._

_"Guys let's ignore what just happened and continue our conversation."_

**Flashback end**

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

Mrs. Watson looked at Lindy with a smug look on her face.

"Well, now." She said. "Is it possible someone is getting a little crush?"

Lindy blushed, so did I.

She looked down.

"I don't get it." Mr. Watson said randomly.

"Can someone please continue?" She pleaded.

"I'll go." Logan said. "So, Garrett and I were in my room after he soaked my sister..."

* * *

**Flashback**  
**Logan's POV:**  
_"So how was spilling your drink all over my sister?" I asked Garrett jokingly._

_"Embarrassing." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing ever. _

_"Sure did look embarrassing." I joked, chuckling. "That for sue will ruin your 'street cred!'"_

_I cracked up. Garrett just rolled his eyes at me. _

_"Real mature, Logan." He said. _

_"Hey, I forgot to ask, who do you want to take to the party?" _

_Garrett looked at me funny, then said, "You mean like a date?" _

_I rolled my eyes. "No Garrett, I mean as a babysitter. Of course I mean a date."_

_"Oh um... I don't know." _

_"What about Jasmine?" I suggested. _

_"What? Jasmine?" He looked baffled. Why would she want ot go with me?"_

_I shrugged. "Why would she not?"_

_"I'm just not her type. I mean I'm nothing compared to David." _

_I rolled my eyes. "Your way better than David."_

_"Who are you taking?" _

_That threw me for a loop. I hadn't even thought of anyone myself. Yet I was pestering Garrett about it. Maybe I could take someone within our group. _

_Ya know, as a friend. _

_I can't take Lindy. She's my sister! _

_Not Jasmine. I already know she likes Garrett. _

_Delia? I wasn't sure that was the best idea. _

_Not that I have anything against her or anything, I mean, she's a little weird, but she's really funny, and sweet, and pretty... _

_What am I saying? _

_I don't have feelings for Delia. _

_Do I?_

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

"So what your trying to say is that you have feelings for Delia, Jasmine likes Garrett, and your sister may have a crush on Garrett too?" Mrs. Watson questioned.

"Pretty much." Logan responded.

"I still don't get it." Mr. Watson said.

Mrs. Watson sighed. "Continue."

"Okay then." Delia piped up. "Lindy, Jasmine, and I went dress shopping later on..."

**Flashback**

* * *

**Delia's POV:**

_"What do you think of this?" Lindy asked, modeling off an orange dress that was sleeveless, and went down to her calves. _

_"Not really feeling it." Jasmine told her. _

_"Same." I agreed. _

_Lindy grabbed another dress off the rack, and went into the changing room. _

_"Okay Jaz, spill." I blurted out. _

_Jasmine looked at me like I was nuts. _

_"What are you talking about?" She asked. _

_"Earlier. In Rumble Juice. After Lindy and Garrett's little 'moment' you suddenly got all angry and standoffish." _

_Jasmine crossed her arms. "I did not." _

_"Yeah you did." _

_"Did not."_

_"Did too." _

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"Ha! You admitted it!" I pointed at her, grinning. _

_"How?" She was confused. _

_"I tricked you into saying yes." _

_"Ah man."_

_"Tell me what's going on."_

_"Okay." Jasmine took a deep breath. "Okay. I may kinda sorta have a crush on Garrett." _

_I blinked a few times. Jasmine has a crush on Garrett?! _

_"Delia, hello?" Jasmine waved her hand in front of my face. _

_"Sorry Jaz. But Garrett? Really? Wow."_

_"I don't know why I like him I just do. I mean he's smart, kind, sweet, funny, adorable..."_

_"Seems to me you know perfectly well why you like him." I deadpanned. _

_"Please don't tell anyone." She begged. _

_"Okay fine." _

_"Ready to see the next dress?" Lindy asked from inside the dressing room. _

_"Yeah." We replied in unison. _

_Lindy stepped out from the dressing room. We gasped at what we saw, and said-_

_"Nope."_

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

"Okay, now I know for sure that Jasmine likes Garrett." Mom said, then said, "Garrett? Really?"

"Why does everyone say that?!" Jasmine yelled.

"Okay now. Who wants to continue?" I asked.

"I will." Jasmine said. "So the next day at school, I was talking to Delia at my locker..."

* * *

**A/N: WAZZUP PARTY PEOPLE?! I'm back with chapter 2 of Just Give Me A Reason! I had a moment for all three pairings in this chapter. As you an tell, it was mostly Larett with a side order of Dogan and Jarett. Ha ha food pun. XD Thanks to StoryToBeToldAsOne and JarrettorForever for reviewing the first chapter. Oh and I have links on my profile for the girls' outfit if you wanna looksie. **  
**-Liv**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously On Just Give Me A Reason...**

_"Tell me what's going on."_

_"Okay." Jasmine took a deep breath. "Okay. I may kinda sorta have a crush on Garrett."_

_I blinked a few times. Jasmine has a crush on Garrett?!_

_"Delia, hello?" Jasmine waved her hand in front of my face._

_"Sorry Jaz. But Garrett? Really? Wow."_

_"I don't know why I like him I just do. I mean he's smart, kind, sweet, funny, adorable..."_

_"Seems to me you know perfectly well why you like him." I deadpanned._

_"Please don't tell anyone." She begged._

_"Okay fine."_

_"Ready to see the next dress?" Lindy asked from inside the dressing room._

_"Yeah." We replied in unison._

_Lindy stepped out from the dressing room. We gasped at what we saw, and said-_

_"Nope."_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Flashback **

**Jasmine's POV:**

_"Why, why, why, why, why?" I whined, hitting my head against my locker. _

_"Your going to give yourself a concussion if you don't stop." Delia informed me. _

_"I'm just so frustrated! If what happened yesterday means that Lindy likes Garrett, that means I may not have a chance with him." _

_"How do you know she likes him?" _

_"I don't know. I can just tell." _

_"Why don't you just ask Lindy if she likes Garrett? What's the worst she could say?" _

_"She could say yes." _

_"And if she does, there will be other guys. Maybe one with a goat." _

_I looked at her. _

_"Too much?" She asked. _

_I nodded and told her, "Yeah." _

_"Promise next time you see her you'll ask her."_

_"Promise."_

_"Great! Because here she comes." _

_Delia shoved me in the direction Lindy was walking, and Lindy smiled at me. _

_"Hey Jaz." She chirped. _

_"Hey Lindy." I said nervously. "We need to talk."_

**Flashback End **

* * *

**Delia's POV:**

"So Jasmine was going to talk to Lindy about her possible feelings for Garrett, in which the entire conversation could have gone horribly wrong?" Mrs. Watson questioned.

"Yes." Jasmine agreed.

"Someone continue."

"Well I saw Jasmine and Delia at my their lockers, and I went over to talk to them..." Lindy said.

* * *

**Flashback **

**Lindy's POV:**

_Jasmine approached me. "We need to talk." She informed me. _

_"Okay." I said. "What's up?" _

_"Do you have feelings for Garrett?" She blurted._

_I blinked, and stared at her. Jasmine thought I had feelings for Garrett? _

_"Garrett?" I was confused. _

_"How could you possibly thing I like Garrett?" I asked her. _

_"Because of what happened at Rumble Juice yesterday," Jasmine clarified, crossing her arms. _

_I stared at her. That's why she thought I liked Garrett?_

_"Jasmine, I can assure you, I have no feelings for Garrett whatsoever." I tried to assure her. _

_"I don't think so." Jasmine snapped. _

_"Jasmine, why are you acting so strange?" I asked. _

_Then I realized something. _

_"Jaz, are you jealous?" I asked. _

_Jasmine sighed. "Kind of."_

_Wait. Does this mean she likes Garrett? _

_"Yes it does." Jasmine said. _

_Oops... I must have said that out loud. _

_"Jasmine? You like Garrett? Really?" I was surprised. _

_"Why does everyone say that?" She whined. _

_"Who's everyone?" I asked. _

_"Oh um, Delia and Logan." She scratched the back of her neck nervously. _

_"You told Logan before me?" I was a little hurt. _

_"I didn't mean too! It just slipped out."_

_I shook my head. "No it's okay. Besides I could never take Garrett away from you." _

_Jasmine smiled at me. "Thanks Lindy."_

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

"I ignored my feelings for Garrett, and told Jasmine it was no big deal. I didn't realize I actually did like him at the time." Lindy explained.  
Mom nodded in understanding. Dad still looked lost.

"Continue." She said.

"Okay then." Delia said next to me. "Lindy, Jasmine, and I were at lunch the next day..."

* * *

**Flashback:**

**Delia's POV:**

_Jasmine, Lindy, and I sat down at our table, when the school's intercom beeped._

_"Good afternoon students." The principal said over the intercom. "This thursday, we are having a singing competition in celebration of Valentine's Day. If you want to sign up, go to the main office, and fill out an entry form. You can sing anything just as long as it's appropriate. Sign ups start now and end first period on thursday. It starts at four, and ends at six. Good luck." The intercom shuts off. _

_"We should totally enter!" Jasmine squeals. _

_"That's an awesome idea, Jaz!" Lindy squeaked. "What about you, Delia?" _

_"Um, I don't think so..." I replied uncertainly. _

_"Come on Delia please?" Lindy said. _

_"No."_

_"Pleaaaase?" Jasmine pleaded. _

_"Nope." _

_"Pleaaaaaaaaase?" They begged. _

_I caved in. "Fine." I sighed. _

_"Yay!" They squealed. _

_"Can I do a duet with my goat?" _

_"NO!"_

**Flashback End:**

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

"So who won the competition?" Mom asked eagerly.

"We can't say." I responded.

"Well hurry and continue so I can find out!"

"Okay, so after the announcement, Garrett and I got our lunches and were heading to our table..." Logan said.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Logan's POV:**

_The intercom shut off. Garrett and I grabbed our lunches. We made our way to our table where Lindy and Jasmine were talking excitedly, and Delia was quietly eating her spaghetti. _

_"Hey guys." Garrett and I greeted them. "What's up?" _

_"Not much." Lindy responded. "We're just getting song ideas for the competition."_

_"You two are entering?" Garrett asked. _

_"All three of us." Jasmine replied. _

_"Three of us?" I questioned. I looked over at Delia. She noticed me looking, and glanced up. She gave me a smile smile. _

_"Yeah." She said. "I kinda got dragged into it. I won't think I'm gonna do any good." _

_"Don't be so hard on yourself, Del, I'm sure you'll do great." _

_"Thanks." Our eyes met for a second too long, and we both blushed and looked down. _

_Delia has nothing to be worried about. Even if she doen't do well, I won't discriminate against her. Besides, she's got a lot goin on. Sh'es kind, funny, smart, and beautiful..._

_Wait, why am I saying this? _

_I DO NOT have feelings for Delia. She's just..._

_The most amazing girl I ever met. _

_Oh my god. _

_I have feelings for Delia!_

* * *

**A/N: What's up guys? Here's chapter 3! I know I've been good at updating lately, mainly because I really enjoy writing this story. If anyone has any song suggestions, feel free to tell me. Thanks to StoryToBeToldAsOne, JarretorForever, and TheMisteryGirl007 for updating! Outfit links are posted on profile. Catch ya later!**  
**-Liv**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously On Just Give Me A Reason...**

**Logan's POV:**

_"Don't be so hard on yourself, Del, I'm sure you'll do great." I told her. _

_"Thanks." She said. Our eyes met for a second too long, and we both blushed and looked down. _

_Delia has nothing to be worried about. Even if she doesn't do well, I won't discriminate against her. Besides, she's got a lot going on. She's kind, funny, smart, and beautiful..._

_Wait, why am I saying this? _

_I DO NOT have feelings for Delia. She's just..._

_The most amazing girl I ever met. _

_Oh my god. _

_I have feelings for Delia!_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Jasmine's POV:**

"Awwww, my little boy likes Delia." Nora gushed.

Logan blushed a deep red. "Mom!" He whined. "Don't embarrass me in front of Delia!"

"Aw. You guys are cute!"

"Someone continue and get her off topic!"

"Okay, so I walked into the office with Jasmine so she could sign up during study hall..." Garrett continued.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Garrett's POV:**

_Jasmine and I walked into the office together. Lindy had dragged Delia down here earlier, and Jasmine asked me if I wanted to come. I said sure. In said office, the principal and the vice principal were arguing. _

_"I don't care if some kids can't sing! Everyone who enters gets to perform!" The principal shouted. _

_"I still say there should be auditions." The vice principal argued. "You named me the announcer and host of the show, and I should make these decisions!" _

_"I could easily replace you!" _

_"With who?" _

_"The next person who walks through the door!" He turns around and noticed me. "Congratulations! Your the new host of this Thursday's talent show!" He shook my hand. _

_The vice principal stormed out of the room. _

_"Thanks." I said. _

_"Be here at 3:45 on Thursday after school to make sure everything is set up correctly." He informed me before exiting the office. _

_I walked over to where Jasmine was sitting in a chair filling out her Singing Competition form. _

_"Congratulations Garrett." She told me. _

_"Thanks." I said. "Did you pick out the song your singing for the competition?"_

_"Yep."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I can't tell you."_

_"Why?" _

_"It's a surprise."_

_"Okay." _

_Jasmine handed her form in, then we went to our lockers. _

_"So do you have a date for the party yet?" Jasmine asked. _

_I shrugged. "Not yet."_

_"Oh." _

_There was an awkward silence. _

_"Hey Jaz, can I ask you something?"_

_Jasmine froze. "Y-yeah." She stuttered. _

_I smiled. It's cute when she stutters_

_"Well I was wondering... do you want to-"_

_"Garrett!" A familiar female voice cut him off. _

_We turned, and saw Lindy walking toward us. _

_"I hate to interrupt, but I really need help on my science homework." Lindy said. "Can you help me?" _

_"Sure." I agreed. I turned to Jasmine. "We'll talk later okay Jaz?"_

_Jasmine nodded. I smiled at her, then turned and walked away with Lindy._

* * *

**Flashback End**  
**Delia's POV:**

"You were going to ask Jasmine a question, and Lindy interrupted you guys?" Mrs. Watson asked.

"That's right." Garrett confirmed.

"Go on."

"After Garrett and I had left, we went up to the library..." Lindy went on.

* * *

**Flashback **

**Lindy's POV:**

_"...and that's how you find the density of an object." Garrett explained. _

_"Thanks Garrett." I told him with a grateful smile._

_Garrett smiled back. "No problem."_

_I knew Garrett was gonna ask Jasmine a question a few minutes ago. I was gonna sit for a second until he was done, but something told me to stop him._

_So I did._

_And here we are._

_"Hey Garrett, who are you taking to the party?" I asked._

_Garrett shrugged. "No one yet."_

_I sat there for a second, a voice in my head screamed, ASK HIM!_

_But Jasmine liked him._

_I couldn't._

_I opened my mouth, and said, "Garrett can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure." Garrett agreed. "Anything for you Lindy." _

_"Well I was wondering if-"_

_"Lindy?" A voice behind me said. _

_I turned around. "Seth?" I gasped. _

_"Hey." Seth smiled at me. "What's up?" _

_"Um, not much." I replied hesitantly. "Can I help you?" _

_"Yeah. I need to ask you a question."_

_"Uh okay." _

_"Do you want to go to the party on Friday with me?" _

_I froze. Seth Wall was asking me out? _

_I wanted to yes. _

_But at the same time I wanted to say no. _

_What came out of my mouth was-_

_"Sorry Seth, but I don't think so."_

_Seth narrowed his eyes, his smile disappearing. _

_"Why is that?" He sneered._

_"Because there's someone else I want to ask."_

_"Oh really?" He snapped coldly. _

_"Yes." I snapped back. "And I'd appreciate it if you would leave me alone." _

_"What does this guy have that I don't?" _

_"First of all, he is nice, smart, doesn't call my brother lame, and can take a hint!" _

_A few people were beginning to stare. I didn't really care though. _

_"What makes you think I'm gonna take no for an answer?" He snapped. _

_"What about this?" A voice said behind him. Before Seth could react, a hand grabbed his shoulder, and pinched a nerve, causing him to fall over and reveal who did it._

_"Delia!" I gasped in shock. "How did you do that?" _

_"It was the Vulcan nerve pinch." Delia replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Haven't you _

_ever watched Star Trek?"_

* * *

**Flashback End**

**Garrett's POV:**

"You shot down Seth Wall just because you wanted to go to the party with Garrett?" Mrs. Watson questioned.

"Yeah that's about right." Lindy agreed.

"Go on."

"Well after school ended, we went to Rumble Juice..." Delia said.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 4 for you guys! And just a day after the last one! Man I'm on a roll! Thanks to StoryToBeToldAsOne, StylishFashionista, Bonjour10, JarrettorForever, and Guest for reviewing! Chapter 5 will involve major Dogan with a side of Jarrett, and maybe some Larrett if your lucky. :)**

**PS: I'm including a sneak peek as a treat.**

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

**Delia's POV:**

_"Who are you going to the party with?" Logan asked me. _

_"No one." I responded simply. "No one asked me yet."_

_"Oh really?" He sounded a little excited. That confused me. _

_"Yeah."_

_"Well Ms. Delfano, I have a question for you."_

_"What?"_

_"Do you want to go to the party with me?"_

* * *

**Here's your sneak peek guys! I hope you all like it! I'll see you in chapter 5!**

**-Liv**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on Just Give Me A Reason:**  
**  
Lindy's POV:**

_"Lindy?" A voice behind me said. _

_I turned around. "Seth?" I gasped. _

_"Hey." Seth smiled at me. "What's up?" _

_"Um, not much." I replied hesitantly. "Can I help you?" _

_"Yeah. I need to ask you a question."_

_"Uh okay." _

_"Do you want to go to the party on Friday with me?" _

_I froze. Seth Wall was asking me out? _

_I wanted to yes. _

_But at the same time I wanted to say no. _

_What came out of my mouth was-_

_"Sorry Seth, but I don't think so."_

_Seth narrowed his eyes, his smile disappearing. _

_"Why is that?" He sneered._

_"Because there's someone else I want to ask."_

_"Oh really?" He snapped coldly. _

_"Yes." I snapped back. "And I'd appreciate it if you would leave me alone." _

_"What does this guy have that I don't?" _

_"First of all, he is nice, smart, doesn't call my brother lame, and can take a hint!" _

_A few people were beginning to stare. I didn't really care though. _

_"What makes you think I'm gonna take no for an answer?" He snapped. _

_"What about this?" A voice said behind him. Before Seth could react, a hand grabbed his shoulder, and pinched a nerve, causing him to fall over and reveal who did it._

_"Delia!" I gasped in shock. "How did you do that?" _

_"It was the Vulcan nerve pinch." Delia replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Haven't you ever watched Star Trek?"_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Flashback**

**Delia's POV:**

_Logan and I were sitting in Rumble, waiting for the others to come to the table. We sat in silence, not being able to say anything to each other. _

_Logan broke the silence. "Did you hear that Sherri is entering the contest?" He asked. _

_I laughed. "Lindy isn't gonna be happy about that."_

_He laughed too. "Definitely. She may become a bigger one-upper than she already is." _

_I laughed really loud. She really did have a one-uping problem. _

_"Then I have less of a chance of winning." I joked truthfully. _

_"I don't think so." Logan said. "I think you're going to do amazing."_

_"Thanks. But I doubt it. Besides I don't think any guy would ask me to the dance just because of my signing voice."_

_"Who are you going to the party with?" Logan asked me. _

_"No one." I responded simply. "No one asked me yet."_

_"Oh really?" He sounded a little excited. That confused me. _

_"Yeah."_

_"Well Ms. Delfano, I have a question for you."_

_"What?"_

_"Do you want to go to the party with me?" _

_I froze. It felt like time stopped, and all that mattered was that one question. _

_Do you want to go to the party with me?_

_Logan Watson, the guy that could have any girl he wanted, was asking me to go with him to the party. _

_"What do you say Delia?" Logan asked smiling at me. _

_I blinked, then stuttered, "S-sure Logan." _

_Logan broke into a smile, then said, "Great. I don't know what I would have said if you had rejected me."_

_I smiled back. "Thanks for asking me. I'm really glad you did." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing his face to turn dark red. I stood up, and ran to the door, calling, "I'll see you later Logan!"_

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

"Aw, Delia kissed Logan! And he was blushing!" Mom came over and pinched my cheek.

"Mom!" I whined.

Delia giggled. "Get a fistful of that Mrs. Watson." She teased.

"Delia!" I whined.

"Okay, okay continue." Mom said, chuckling.

* * *

**Flashback**  
**Logan's POV:**

_"I'll see you later Logan!" She called over her shoulder. Then the basement door closed, and she was gone. _  
_I touched my face where she kissed my cheek. I could feel the redness spreading across my face._

_ "What's with the red face?" Lindy asked, coming back to our table._

_"Um, uh..." I couldn't respond properly. "Nothing."_

_"And where's Delia?"_

_"She um, had to be somewhere."_

_"So what's the tomato face for?"_

_"I asked the girl I like to go to the parry with me, and she said yes."_

_Lindy gasped. "Really? Who is it?"_

_"It's um... a secret."_

_"Come on, Logan, tell me."_

_"Can I give you a hint?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Well, she has brown hair."_

_"Okay."_

_"Brown eyes."_

_"Go on."_

_"She's in the a singing competition."_

_"Okay? Wait a sec... is it Jasmine?"_

_"No!"_

_"Oh." She looked away for a second, then gasped and covered her mouth._

_"Delia!" She cried. "You like Delia!"_

_"Geez Lindy, can you say it a little louder? I don't think the Bulgaria heard you." I snapped sarcastically._

_"Sorry, but I'm just so excited!" She squealed. "You and Delia would make an awesome couple!"_

_I sighed. "Oh Lindy, you haven't changed at all. Who do you want to go with?"_

_Lindy looked down. "He he, um someone Jasmine likes too." She told me hesitantly. _

_"Wait, Jasmine likes Garrett, so that means... you like Garrett?" I was shocked to say the least. _

_"Uh... yeah."_

_"Wow Lindy, I never thought it would turn out to be like this."_

_Lindy shrugged. "Neither did I. It kinda just... happened."_

_"What is Jasmine gonna say when we tell her?"_

_"Tell me what?" Jasmine asked walking over to us. _

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

"Why did you stop?" Mrs. Watson whined.

"I thought Jasmine should tell the next part." Logan suggested, turning and glancing at me.

"Okay so I heard them talking, and went over to hear them..."

* * *

**Flashback**

**Jasmine's POV:**

_"What is Jasmine gonna say when we tell her?" I heard Logan ask._

_"Tell me what?" I asked walking over to them._

_Lindy and Logan froze, and looked over at me._

_"Nothing!" They yelled in unison._

_"Oh come on. Tell me." I pleaded. _

_"There's another girl who wants to go to the party with Garrett." Logan explained._

_"What?! Who is it?" I demanded._

_"It's uh..." Lindy hesitated. "Logan and Delia are going to the party together!" She blurted. _

_"Seriously?" I gasped. _

_"Yeah! Gotta run!" Lindy bolted out the door without another word. _

_I sat down, and said to Logan, "Tell. Me. Everything." _

_Logan rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Well I've kind of had a crush on Delia for a little while, and I've been wanted to ask her out, and I thought the party would be a good time to."_

_"Awwww." I gushed. "That's so cute! You guys are adorable!" _

_"It's not a big deal." Logan dismissed. _

_I was shocked._

_"Not a big deal?" I demanded. "You and Delia are going on a date on Friday, and you think it's 'not a big deal?!'"_

_"Pretty much."_

_I sighed, putting my face in my hands. _

_"You never learn."_

_Garrett came over with our drinks. "Hey guys." He greeted us. _

_"Logan and Delia are going to the party together!" I blurted. _

_"Really?" Garrett sounded surprised. _

_"Yes!" _

_"Congrats, man." He said. _

_"Thanks." Logan said._

_Garrett slipped a piece of paper in my hand. _

_I opened it, and my jaw dropped to the floor. _

**_Will you go to the dance with me?_**

**_Yes or No_**

_I pulled out a pen, and checked off yes. _

_Garrett smiled big at me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. _

_In front of Logan. _

_My face turned red, and Logan smirked at me. _

_"Not a big deal is it?" He teased._

* * *

**A/N: There you go! That's chapter 5 for you. Thanks to StoryToBeToldAsOne, Bonjour10, JarrettorForever, and Guest for reviewing! **

**Sneak peek time!**

* * *

_"Hang on, what was that?" Lindy asked him. _

_"Jasmine and Garrett are going to the party together." Logan clarified. _

_Lindy rushed out of her room and downstairs. _

_"Where are you going?" Logan called after her. _

_"To put a stop to this!" She called back, slamming the front door forcefully behind her._

* * *

**Catch ya later **

**-Liv **


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously On Just Give Me A Reason: **

**Jasmine's POV:**

_Garrett slipped a piece of paper in my hand. _

_I opened it, and my jaw dropped to the floor. _

**_Will you go to the party with me?_**

**_Yes or No_**

_I pulled out a pen, and checked off yes. _

_Garrett smiled big at me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. _

_In front of Logan. _

_My face turned red, and Logan smirked at me. _

_"Not a big deal is it?" He teased._

* * *

**Chapter 6:**  
**Garrett's POV:**

"I have a feeling Lindy isn't gonna be happy when she finds out about that." Mrs. Watson deadpanned.

"Believe me I wasn't." Lindy agreed.

"How angry were you?"

"Not necessary angry, just shocked. And jealous." Lindy added shyly.

"Okay then, continue because I want to hear this."

"Okay so I was at home, in my room when Logan came in..."

* * *

**Flashback**

**Lindy's POV:**

_I was sitting on my bed thinking about everything that just happened, when Logan walked in._

_"Hey Logan." I said._

_"Lindy there's something I need to tell you." Logan said. _

_"Good news?" I asked hopefully with a soft smile. _

_"Hate to break it to you, Lind, but no." _

_"Okay, but say it slowly." _

_"Remember when you told me you like Garrett?" _

_"Yeah, why?" _

_"He kinda, sorta asked Jasmine to go to the party with him."_

_"Oh that's great- hang on, what was that?" I asked him. _

_"Jasmine and Garrett are going to the party together." Logan clarified. _

_I rushed out of my room and downstairs. _

_"Where are you going?" Logan called after me. _

_"To put a stop to this!" I called back, slamming the front door forcefully behind me. _

_I ran down the driveway, and down the street. _

_Jasmine and Garrett are going to the party together? _

_Oh no. _

_Not on my watch!_

Flashback End

* * *

**Delia's POV:**

"I'm guessing you went to Garrett's house after that whole escalade?" Mrs. Watson guessed rather obviously.

"Yep." Lindy said. She turned to Garrett.

"Garrett, would you like to continue the story?" She asked him.

Garrett shrugged. "Okay. I was sitting on the couch, reading a book, when someone- and by someone I mean Lindy- knocked on the door..."

* * *

**Flashback**

**Garrett's POV:**

_I sat on the couch, reading my new favorite book, The Fault in Our Stars. Someone knocked on the door. I opened the door to reveal Lindy standing there with a sort of sad look on her face. _

_"Lindy, what's wrong?" She asked. _

_"Is it true?" She murmured, are you going to the party with Jasmine?" _

_"Yes."_

_Lindy looked away. "It's not fair!" She yelled. _

_"What isn't?" I questioned. _

_"I don't even get to go to the party with the guy I like because of Jasmine, my own best friend!"_

_"Wait, that means that... you like me?" I was surprised. "Lindy, I like Jasmine but I also like you, but-"_

_I was cut off when Lindy pressed her lips against mine. _

_I froze, then began to kiss back, Lindy put her hands around my neck, and we stood there for a few more seconds then we pulled away._

_"So..." Lindy trailed off. _

_"That was nice." I commented. "Maybe I should go to the dance with you instead, Lindy."_

_Her face brightened. "Really?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Thank you!" She kissed my cheek, and ran off. _

_Then I remembered something._

_Someone to be exact. _

_Jasmine. _

_Oh no... _

_What have I gotten myself into?! _

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

"YOU KISSED GARRETT?" Mom screamed loudly.

"Yeah I did..." Lindy admitted.

"WHY?!"

"It was a reflex kinda..."

"Go on."

"Delia you go."

"The next day at school, Logan came up to me when I was at my locker..."

* * *

**Flashback**  
**Delia's POV:**  
_I was at my locker, getting my books, when Logan walked over to me._

_"Hey Delia." Logan greeted me with a big smile._

_"Hey Logan." I greeted back as if was just another normal day._

_Which it was... to some lengths. Others... not so much._

_"So Delia, since we're going to the party together, I was wondering... if maybe you wanted to go out tonight, as maybe a try-out date?"_

_I didn't know how to respond at first._

_"Okay." I eventually said._

_"Great, so I'll pick you up at six. What do you want to do?"_

_"Well I really want to see Godzilla..."_

_"Okay we'll go see that then." He held out his arm out to me. "Shall we go to class._

_"We shall." I beamed, linking our arms, shutting my locker door, and walking to class with Logan. _

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

"So that's where you went last Wednesday night." Mom cried out in realization. "I shoulda known."

"Well yeah." Logan shrugged. "I wanted to try a date with Delia so that it wouldn't be weird for the two of us at the party."

"Well, tell me what happened next."

"Delia and I walked into class, and saw Garrett pacing back and forth..."

* * *

**Flashback**  
**Logan's POV:**

_"I'm freaking out guys! I'm freaking out!" Garrett yelled as he was pacing back and forth very fast._

_"What happened?" I asked._

_"I asked Jasmine to go the party with me, then I agreed to go with Lindy after she had kissed me and-"_

_"SHE KISSED YOU?!" Delia screamed._

_People were beginning to stare._

_"Greaaaat Delia." Garrett hissed. "Say it louder so Jasmine can hear!" _

_"Sorry."_

_"Man, your in deep." I commented shaking my head. _

_"What am I gonna do?" _

_"Well think of something fast, because here comes Lindy and Jasmine." Delia said, pointing to Jasmine and Lindy who were walking into class._

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Chapter 6! What do you think Garrett is gonna do? Find out in chapter 7! Maybe... he he. Outfit links are posted on my profile.**

**Sneak Peek Time!**

_"I'm sorry!" Garrett cried. "I never meant to hurt either of you! I just couldn't pick which one of you I like better!"_

_"Well you have to chose now!" Jasmine demanded. _

_"It's either me or her." Lindy stated. _

_Garrett looked back and forth at them. _

_What's he gonna do?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously On Just Give Me A Reason: **

**Logan's POV:**

"What happened?" I asked.

"I asked Jasmine to go the party with me, then I agreed to go with Lindy after she had kissed me and-"

"SHE KISSED YOU?!" Delia screamed.

People were beginning to stare.

"Greaaaat Delia." Garrett hissed. "Say it louder so Jasmine can hear!"

"Sorry."

"Man, you're in deep." I commented shaking my head.

"What am I gonna do?"

"Well think of something fast, because here comes Lindy and Jasmine." Delia said, pointing to Jasmine and Lindy who were walking into class.

* * *

**Lindy's POV:**

"That couldn't have ended well." Mom commented.

"It really didn't." Garrett responded.

"Well in that case go on."

"Jasmine and I walked into class, where Garrett, Delia, and Logan were waiting for us..." I said.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Lindy's POV:**

_"Hey guys." Jasmine and I greeted them. "What's up?"_

_"Garrett needs to tell you something." Delia told us._

_"What is it?" I asked him._

_Garrett froze up and stuttered, "Um...Logan and I are going to be partners for the biology lab!" He blurted, grabbing Logan and dragging him over to one of the microscopes._

_"Awww." Delia pouted, crossing her arms._

_Jasmine giggled and agreed to be her partner._

_So now I'm alone._

_I made my way over to the nearest available microscope, and began working when a voice behind me said "Hey Lindy."_

_I turned and saw none other than Tom standing behind me._

_"Hey Tom." I said a little awkwardly. "What's going on?"_

_"I don't have a partner, and every other microscope is taken. Can I share with you?" He asked._

_I shrugged. "Sure."_

_Tom and I began our lab assignment. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke up. "Going to the party Friday night?" He asked me._

_"Oh yeah I'm going." I told him._

_"Going with a date?"_

_"Possibly. Someone asked both me and another girl out, but he said he's rather go with me." I found myself smiling when I said this._

_"And who would this boy be?"_

_"Garrett."_

_Tom looked a little surprised. "Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Who was this other girl?"_

_"Jasmine."_

_"Oh. What about your brother?"_

_"He and Delia are going together."_

_Tom looked even more surprised then he did before._

_"Delia and Logan? I wasn't expecting that." He chuckled._

_I chuckled too. "None of us were."_

_We didn't saw much for the rest of class. I found out who he's going with. He's going with Sherri. The poor guy._

_When class ended, Tom grabbed his bag, and said, "See you around, Lindy."_

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

"Oh so that's what you guys were talking about." I said.

"Hmm, that's a little odd." Mom commented. "You haven't mentioned him in so long."

Lindy shrugged. "Garrett, want to go next?"

"Sure." Garrett replied. "After class, Jasmine came up to me at my locker..."

* * *

**Flashback**

**Garrett's POV:**

_I grabbed my books and closed my locker. As I was about to leave, Jasmine came up to me._

_"Hey, Garrett." She smiled._

_"Oh hey Jasmine." I said nervously._

_"So what time are you gonna pick me up on Friday?" She asked me._

_"Well um..." I was just about to tell her about wanting to go with Lindy but..._

_I just couldn't._

_"Six o'clock." I told her._

_"Garrett?"_

_Oh no._

_I turned around. "Lindy! What a surprise!" I babbled nervously._

_"Garrett, I thought we were going to the party together!" She cried. "But now you're going to Jasmine?"_

_"The thing about that is-"_

_"You were going to go with Lindy?" Jasmine snapped._

_"Well you see-"_

_"I can't believe this!" Jasmine yelled._

_People were beginning to stare at us._

_"Garrett you lied." Lindy said._

_"I'm sorry!" I cried. "I never meant to hurt either of you! I just couldn't pick which one of you I like better!"_

_"Well you have to chose now!" Jasmine demanded._

_"It's either me or her." Lindy stated._

_I looked back and forth at them._

_What am I gonna do?_

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

"Why did you stop?" Mrs. Watson asked.

"The memory... it just really makes me upset." Garrett replied with a shrug.

"I'll go then." I said. "Garrett looked back and forth at the two of us..."

* * *

**Flashback**

**Jasmine's POV:**

_Garrett looked back and forth at us._

_What is he gonna do?_

_"I'm not choosing either of you!" He raged. "I'm sorry! But I can't stand you two angry at each other, and if it's over me, then I can't go with either of you."_

_Then he stormed off._

_"I can't believe you, Jasmine!" Lindy said._

_I blinked. "Me?! What did I do?"_

_"You practically took Garrett from me!"_

_"I can't believe what I'm hearing I didn't do anything! Garrett was the one who told us he would take me, then you, and basically screwed himself over!"_

_"Well maybe he liked me more!"_

_People around us were whispering quite loudly._

_"No he didn't!" I argued. "I don't want to fight with you Lindy, you're my best friend, but you're making that hard!"_

_"Well then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore!"_

_I opened my mouth, but nothing came out._

_"Fine!" I said, before turning and running away._

_Tears streamed down my cheeks._

_How could this get any worse?_

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Garrett's POV:**

"Wow." Mrs. Watson said. "Just wow."

"Yeah... a little surprising huh?" Lindy agreed.

"definitely."

"Who's going next?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh oh me!" Delia squeaked.

"Alrighty go!"

"I was just finished getting ready for my date with Logan when..."

* * *

**Flashback**

**Delia's POV:**

_I looked in the mirror, trying to figure out if I looked good enough. I was wearing a sleeveless sky blue denim dress, black wedges, a dark blue chunky bracelet, a golden sea shell necklace, my glasses, a black leather purse, white nail polish, and light pink lip gloss. My hair was tied into a fishtail braid over my shoulder._ **(A/N: Link on profile.)**

_The door bell rang._

_Well nothing I can do now._

_I walked downstairs, and opened the door. Logan stood there wearing a leather jacket, dark wash jeans, a black tee shirt, and black high tops. He was holding a rose in his hands._

_"Delia you look... beautiful." He said, smiling at me._

_I blushed slightly. "Thanks."_

_"Here." He handed the rose to me._

_"Aw thank you Logan. It's beautiful."_

_He smiled at me. "Just like you."_

_I blushed. Then he took my hand in his and we began walking._

_He led me through the park on a shortcut. It was very romantic._

_Mainly because he was holding my hand the entire time._

_We bought our tickets, and entered the theater._

_The movie was great, but during this one part, I got scared, and cuddled close to Logan. He put his hand around me, and I looked up at him._

_Right into his eyes._

_Slowly we both leaned in, and then I felt something warm and soft on my lips._

_Logan's._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update! I've been stressing non-stop about exams, and I've been having a lot of personal and family issues. So I hope this makes up for it! Thanks to StoryToBeToldAsOne, MakeItComeTrue, Bonjour10, TheOneOfaMillion, and two Guests for reviewing!**

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

_"You and Logan went on a date?" Jasmine asked, dumbfounded._

_"Yes I did." Delia said indifferently. "Is that such a big deal?"_

_"You went out with my brother, Delia." Lindy said. "Of course it is!"_

_"I don't think so really."_

_"What happened exactly at this date?"_

_"I kissed him."_

_Jasmine and Delia's mouths dropped open._

* * *

**Thanks for being so patient! Adios!**

**-Liv**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just Give Me A Reason Chapter 8:**

**Previously On Just Give Me A Reason: **

**Delia's POV: **

_The door bell rang. _

_Well nothing I can do now. _

_I walked downstairs, and opened the door. Logan stood there wearing a leather jacket, dark wash jeans, a black tee shirt, and black high tops. He was holding a rose in his hands. _

_"Delia you look... beautiful." He said, smiling at me._

_I blushed slightly. "Thanks."_

_"Here." He handed the rose to me._

_"Aw thank you Logan. It's beautiful."_

_He smiled at me. "Just like you." _

_I blushed. Then he took my hand in his and we began walking. _

_He lead me through the park on a shortcut. It was very romantic. _

_Mainly because he was holding my hand the entire time. _

_We bought our tickets, and entered the theater. _

_The movie was great, but during this one part, I got scared, and cuddled close to Logan. He put his hand around me, and I looked up at him. _

_Right into his eyes. _

_Slowly we both leaned in, and then I felt something warm and soft on my lips. _

_Logan's. _

* * *

**Delia's POV: **

"Oh come on!" asked. "This was just getting good!"

"Sorry, I just thought Logan would want to continue." I said looking at Logan.

Logan smiled at me. "Of course I would. At the movie theater, after that wonderful kiss..."

* * *

**Flashback **

**Logan's POV: **

_When the movie was over, Delia and I left the theater, and went to the park. We sat on a bench. I put my arm around her shoulder, and she rested her head on mine. _

_We sat there for a while, just sitting there, staring up at the moon, until I said, "I had fun tonight." _

_"I did too." Delia whispered. "Let's do this again." _

_"Of course we will, but there's something I need to ask you first."_

_Delia looked at me. "What?"_

_"Well, I know that this is only our first date, but I really, really like you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

_Delia smiled broadly. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Logan." She told me. _

_I smiled even brighter, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. _

_Finally, I got the girl I wanted. _

_This night couldn't get any better. _

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Lindy's POV: **

"Awww." We all said after the story was finished.

"You guys are so adorable!" Jasmine squealed.

"Yeah we know." Logan bragged.

I rolled my eyes. My brother is such a dork.

"Let's move on." I suggested.

"Okay then." Garrett said. "The next day, I was talking to Logan..."

* * *

**Flashback **

**Garrett's POV: **

_"I really messed up." I told Logan. "Now Jasmine and Lindy hate each other, and it's my fault." _

_"Can't argue with that." Logan deadpanned with a shrug. _

_"Dude!"_

_"What?"_

_"You're supposed to tell me that I'm overreacting, and that everything will be fine!"_

_"Yeah... I can't lie to a friend."_

_I rolled my eyes and lammed my locker shut. "How'd your date with Delia go?" I asked changing the subject. _

_"Wow told you about that?" Logan questioned. _

_"I overheard you guys talking."_

_"Oh. Well it was pretty awesome. I asked Delia to be my girlfriend."_

_I gasped, my eyes going wide. "No way. Did she say yes?"_

_"Well duh." _

_"Nice. You guys make a great couple."_

_"We do don't we?"_

_I rolled my eyes again. Him and his ego. _

_"Oh here comes said girlfriend now." Logan pointed to Delia's form speeding over to us. _

_"Guys! Guys!" Delia shouted, halting to a stop in front of us. "The worst thing just happened!" _

_"Hand sanitizer was illigealized?" I asked fearfully. _

_The couple stared at me in confusion. _

_"No Garrett." Delia reassured me. "It's worse."_

_"What happened?" Logan asked his girlfriend. _

_"The party's been cancelled!" _

**Flashback End **

* * *

**Logan's POV: **

"How did the party end up here if it got cancelled?" Mom questioned us.

"We're getting to that." Garrett explained.

"Okay but did Lindy and Jasmine know?"

"Just Lindy at first. She actually was the one who told the news to Delia."

"Alright. Jasmine how did you find out?"

Jasmine looked thoughtful for a second, then said, "Well I was walking in the cafeteria for lunch..."

* * *

**Flashback **

**Jasmine's POV: **

_Unbelievable. _

_I can't believe that not only did Garrett blow me off, but it was because of my best friend! It really isn't fair. _

_I grabbed my food and slowly made my way to the table. _

_Then Delia and Lindy ran into me. _

_"I just went on one date with Logan. It isn't that big of a deal!" Delia yelled. _

_"You and Logan went on a date?" I asked, dumbfounded. _

_"Yes I did." Delia said indifferently. "Is that such a big deal?"_

_"You went out with my brother, Delia." Lindy said. "Of course it is!" _

_"I don't think so really." _

_"What happened exactly at this date?" _

_"I kissed him." _

_Mine and Lindy's mouths dropped open. _

_"You kissed him?!" I screamed. _

_"Shh." Delia said. "And yes."_

_"Wow. I never thought you guys would end up together." Lindy commented. _

_"I didn't either." Delia agreed. "But you know what they say, YOLO!" Then she skipped away. _

_Lindy and I giggled. Lindy cast me a sideways glance, then sped off. _

_I sighed as I watched her go. _

_It's lonely without her. _

* * *

**I'm super sorry for not updating in so long! But I'm working on several fics at once, and I have been very busy. I know this chapter isn't much, but next chapter will be the singing competition so yay! **

* * *

**Sneak Peek: **

_Garrett looked at the letter he had written. It wasn't much, but expressed his feelings greatly. _

_But he was still confused. _

_Did he write it for Lindy or Jasmine? _

_He was in a tight situation, and it could only get worse. _

* * *

**Until next time my little readers! **

**-Liv**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously On Just Give Me A Reason: **

**Jasmine's POV: **

_"You and Logan went on a date?" I asked, dumbfounded. _

_"Yes I did." Delia said indifferently. "Is that such a big deal?"_

_"You went out with my brother, Delia." Lindy said. "Of course it is!" _

_"I don't think so really." _

_"What happened exactly at this date?" _

_"I kissed him." _

_Mine and Lindy's mouths dropped open. _

_"You kissed him?!" I screamed. _

_"Shh." Delia said. "And yes."_

_"Wow. I never thought you guys would end up together." Lindy commented. _

_"I didn't either." Delia agreed. "But you know what they say, YOLO!" Then she skipped away. _

_Lindy and I giggled. Lindy cast me a sideways glance, then sped off. _

_I sighed as I watched her go. _

_It's lonely without her. _

* * *

**Jasmine's POV: **

"I hope you guys don't throw away your friendship over something as silly as a boy." commented.

"Hey!" Garrett shouted, sounding offended.

We all chuckled and I said, "Why don't you go next Garrett?"

"Well after school, right before the competition..."

* * *

**Flashback**

**Garrett's POV: **

_I sat in my room, looking at the letter I had written. It wasn't much, but expressed my feelings greatly. _

_But I was still confused. _

_Did I write it for Lindy or for Jasmine? _

_I was in a tight situation, and it could only get worse. _

_I had to chose soon. Otherwise they'd lose their friendship, and I'd lose both of them. _

_The sound of my cell phone ringing startled me. _

_"Hello?" I said into the phone. _

_"Garrett, where are you?" Logan's voice demanded from the other line. _

_"Home. Where are you?" _

_"School. The competition starts in ten minutes!"_

_I froze. Oh crap! _

_"Garrett? You there?" _

_I hung up the phone, and yelled, "Mom! I need you to drive me to school!" _

* * *

**Still In Flashback**

**Third Person POV: **

_The auditorium was filled. The audiences chatting quietly. The contestants were backstage. The crowd fell silent as Garrett walked onto the stage. _

_"Good evening citizens of Chicago!" He greeted them. "Welcome to the first annual DTK High singing contest!" _

_The crowd applauded. _

_Seven singing acts went on. They were generally good. The trio of friends (two not on speaking terms) were last to go. _

_"Now for the eighth act of the night, please welcome, Jasmine!" Garrett walked off the stage as the crowd clapped and Jasmine walked up to the mike. _

_Jasmine sucked in a breath as the music started, and began to sing. _

_**O-oh uh uh uh uh oh**_

_**O-oh, oh**_

_**O-oh uh uh uh uh oh**_

_**If I'm the sun then you're the moon**_

_**If you're the words then I'm the tune**_

_**If you're the heart then I'm the beat**_

_**Somehow together we're complete, yeah**_

_**There are times my world is crumbling**_

_**And the rain is crashing down**_

_**But everywhere you are, the sun comes out**_

_**Even when you're gone, I feel you close**_

_**Always be the one I love the most**_

_**In my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin**_

_**And anywhere, anytime, that you need anything**_

_**Count me in uh uh uh uh oh**_

_**Count me in, yeah**_

_**I don't need to say a word**_

_**'Cause you know when I'm happy and when I'm hurt**_

_**Closes pages in a book**_

_**'Cause you make me feel better with just one look**_

_**There are times my world is crumbling**_

_**And the rain is crashing down**_

_**But everywhere you are, the sun comes out**_

_**Even when you're gone I feel you close**_

_**Always be the one I love the most**_

_**In my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin**_

_**And anywhere, anytime, that you need anything,**_

_**Count me in uh uh uh uh oh**_

_**Count me in, yeah**_

_**'Cause we're two halves of the same heart**_

_**That beats to our own drum**_

_**You're the shadow always by my side**_

_**Sometimes you know me better than I know myself**_

_**And I wish that you were with me here tonight**_

_**Even when you're gone I feel you close**_

_**You'll always be the one I love the most **_

_**You're in my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin**_

_**And anywhere, anytime, that you need anything**_

_**Count me in uh uh uh uh oh**_

_**Count me in, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Uh uh uh oh, count me in**_

_**Uh uh uh oh, count me in **_

_The crowd burst into applause again as Jasmine finished. She curtsied, and walked offstage. Garrett walked on again. _

_"Now for our ninth act of the night, welcome to the stage, Lindy Watson!" _

_Garrett sped off the stage, and Lindy walked on. She bit her lip nervously, and sang as the music began. _

_**Who do I call just to say what's up**_

_**If the day got me down again?**_

_**And who do I bug on my five minute break**_

_**Cause I know that you'll give me ten?**_

_**And who do I call cause I love that song**_

_**And I know you'll sing along with me**_

_**When I need to make the day?**_

_**Who do I call**_

_**When I need to hear hello?**_

_**Let me go on**_

_**Though you've heard it all before**_

_**Who do I call to make me smile?**_

_**I'll wait a while, oh**_

_**And redial**_

_**You always know who I'm talking about when I'm talking about you know who**_

_**And you always like the things I like, when you don't like the things I do.**_

_**When I hop a fence it makes no sense, you'll have the evidence with me**_

_**When I need to get away**_

_**Who do I call**_

_**When I need to hear hello?**_

_**Let me go on**_

_**Though you've heard it all before**_

_**Who do I call to make me smile?**_

_**I'll wait a while, oh**_

_**And redial**_

_**I'd be so alone**_

_**Without you on the telephone**_

_**I'd be so alone**_

_**Without you on the telephone**_

_**Who do I call**_

_**When I need to hear hello?**_

_**Let me go on**_

_**Though you've heard it all before**_

_**Who do I call to make me smile?**_

_**I'll wait a while, oh**_

_**And redial**_

_**Who do I call**_

_**When I need to hear hello?**_

_**Let me go on**_

_**Though you've heard it all before**_

_**Who do I call to make me smile?**_

_**I'll wait a while, oh**_

_**And redial**_

_The crowd applauded loudly once again. Lindy bowed and walked off the stage. Garrett walked onto the stage once more. _

_"Now a warm welcome to the final act of the night, Delia Delfano!" _

_Garrett dashed away, and Delia took his place on the stage. She swallowed as the music began playing. _

_**Never known anyone like you before**_

_**Someone who could make me smile**_

_**When I'm falling down on the floor**_

_**Never laughed so hard 'till I met you**_

_**Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue**_

_**It's okay to be me next to you**_

_**It feels good to be one of the two**_

_**Just like glue, **_

_**me and you- ooh**_

_**So glad I got a guy like you**_

_**Me and you- ooh**_

_**Always got each other's backs we do**_

_**Cause everything's a little bit better**_

_**When you and I stick together**_

_**Stuck on you-ooh**_

_**Me and you-ooh**_

_**If you need a shoulder, you got mine**_

_**If you're ever in a pinch**_

_**You'd know I'd give my very last dime**_

_**Two peas in a pod, me and you**_

_**In perfect harmony, we're bobbing our heads to the groove**_

_**It's okay to be me next to you**_

_**It feels good to be one of the two**_

_**Just like glue**_

_**Me and you-ooh**_

_**So glad I got a guy like you**_

_**Me and you-ooh**_

_**Always got each other's back, we do**_

_**Cause everything's a little bit better**_

_**When you and I stick together**_

_**Stuck on you-ooh**_

_**Me and you-ooh**_

_**You always got a friend, always got a friend, always got a friend in me**_

_**I always got a friend, always got a friend, always got a friend in you too**_

_**Always got a friend, always got a friend, always got a friend in me**_

_**I always got a friend, always got a friend, that's the way it's gonna be**_

_**Me and you-ooh**_

_**So glad I got a guy like you**_

_**Me and you-ooh**_

_**Always got each other's back, we do**_

_**Cause everything's a little bit better**_

_**When you and I stick together**_

_**Stuck on you-ooh**_

_**Me and you-ooh**_

_**You-ooh**_

_The crowd burst into applause again at the end of her song. Delia burst into a smile, waved and skipped off stage. Garrett chuckled, and walked back to the mike. "Now all the contestants must come onto the stage." He announced. _

_All ten contestants walked on stage as Garrett was handed a blue envelope. _

_"And now the moment you've all been waiting for. The winner of the first annual DTK Singing Contest is..."_

* * *

**Cliffy! Ha ha I'm so evil. Cliffhangers may suck to read, but they're fun to write xD. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys. Who do you think won the contest? Tell me in a review. **

**Until next time!**

**-Liv **


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously on Just Give Me A Reason: **

_The crowd burst into applause again at the end of her song. Delia burst into a smile, waved and skipped off stage. Garrett chuckled, and walked back to the mike. "Now all the contestants must come onto the stage." He announced. _

_All ten contestants walked on stage as Garrett was handed a blue envelope. _

_"And now the moment you've all been waiting for. The winner of the first annual DTK Singing Contest is..."_

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Garrett's POV: **

"Don't stop!" Mrs. Watson whined. "I wanna know who won!"

"Okay I'll tell you." Lindy said. "So Garrett opened the enevelope and said..."

* * *

**Flashback **

**Lindy's POV: **

_"And now the moment you've all been waiting for. The winner of the first annual DTK Singing Contest is..." Garrett opened the enevlope, and pulled out a piece of paper. _

_"Delia Delfano!" _

_The crowd burst into applause as Delia was handed a trophy with a little gold microphone on it. _

_I smiled and clapped along. I'm bummed I didn't win, but I'm glad Delia did. She was amazing. _

_After the competition was over, there was a reception for the contestants and audience in the gym. There were snacks and beverages there of all sorts. _

_I found Delia talking to Jasmine in the crowd, and I walked over and gave her a hug. _

_"Great job, Delia!" I congratulated her. "You did amazing." _

_"Thanks Lindy." She beamed at me. "By the way have you seen your brother?" _

_"He was looking for you over by the punch bowl." I answered. _

_"Thanks." Delia scooted away to go and find my brother. _

_Leaving me with Jasmine. _

_"Lindy?" Jasmine said to me. _

_"Yes?" I said back to her. _

_"Lindy, I'm sorry, I was really stupid. I let Garrett come between our friendship, and I shouldn't have. If you really want to be with him, then you can. I won't stop you."_

_I just stood there, shocked. _

_"I'm sorry Lindy." She repeated._

_"No Jasmine." I said. "I'm sorry. You had Garrett first, and I shouldn't have gone after him. You can have Garrett."_

_A tears slipped down Jasmine's cheek. "I miss you."_

_"Me too!" I pulled Jasmine into a hug. We stood there for a minute, just crying on each others' shoulders. _

_"Promise never to let a guy come in between our friendship again?" Jasmine asked, holding up her pinkie. _

_I connected hers with mine, and agreed. "I promise." _

_Jasmine and I shared another hug, and she said, "Now if anything, we can be best friends again." _

_"I agree." I said with a smile. _

_Jaz and I linked arms, and we skipped away. _

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Delia's POV: **

"Aww I'm glad you girls are friends again." Mrs. Watson gushed. "Now can I hear about my son and his little girlfriend?"

"Moooom." Logan whined. "Not cool!"

"Sure Mrs. Wastson." I giggled. "I was in the auditorium again when..."

* * *

**Flashback**

**Delia's POV: **

_I walked into the ongoing crowd in the auditorium. People stopped me to congradulate my win and some people even wanted to have their picture taken with me. _

_After wandering around for a while, I finally saw Logan standing there holding a bouquet of red roses. _

_"Logan!" I called to him. _

_Logan lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw me, and ran over to me. "Hey babe!" He said, giving me a kiss. "Great job!" He handed the roses to me. "Here you go m'lady." _

_"Thank you." I beamed, enclosing him in a hug. "They're beautiful. I'm glad you liked the song. I sang it for you." _

_Logan's smile widened. "Ya know what, Delia?" _

_"What?" _

_"I have the best girlfriend in the world." _

_My heart melted at his words. "And I have the best boyfriend in the world." _

_We shared another embrace, and then I heard someone say something behind me._

_"Aw, you guys are cute." _

_I turned around and saw Tom standing there. _

_"Oh hey Tom." I greeted him. _

_"Sup?" Logan said. _

_"Hey guys." He greeted back. "I was just looking for Garrett, there's something important I was to discuss with him." _

_"He was in the banquet room when I last saw him." Logan replied. _

_"Great thanks." Tom turned and dashed for the banquet room. _

_Logan and I shared a puzzled look. What does Tom need to discuss with Garrett? _

_And why? _

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I've been caught up in summer stuff, and another fic I got distracted with, but I hope you like the chapter! I know many of you thought that either Jasmine or Lindy would win, and the latter would be with Garrett, but instead, I made Delia win. **

**Oh there's gonna be a poll up for who should be with Garrett. Jasmine or Lindy. It's going up right after I post so vote! :)**

**Bye bye! **

**-Liv **


End file.
